Atomic Betty X Tekken
Atomic Betty X Tekken ''(ぼくのぴこ, Atomikku Betti Kurosu Tekken) ''is a crossover game from Teletoon Interactive and Namco Bandai Games, developed by both Namco, CyberConnect2 and Spike. It is based on Atomic Cartoons' Atomic Betty series and Katsuhiro Harada's Tekken series. It will be for PS Vita, Nintendo 3DS, Wii U, and PlayStation 3, also in arcade for Namco System 369 based on Sony's PS3. Characters Atomic Betty *Betty Barrett (CV: Yoko Honna, Tajja Isen English) *Sparky (CV: Kosuke Okano, Rick Miller English) *X-5 (CV: Masato Funaki, Bruce Hunter English) *Admiral DeGill (CV: Yuzuru Fujimoto, Adrian Truss English) *Maximus IQ (CV: Hiroshi Iwasaki, Colin Fox English) *Noah Parker (CV: Junko Takeuchi, Laurie Elliott English) *Chaz Lang (CV: Soichiro Hoshi, Scott McCord English) *Penelope Lang (CV: Megumi Hazeyama, Catherine Disher English) *Regeena Peterson (CV: Minami Takayama, Leah Cudmore English) *Atomic Roger (CV: Kazuhiko Inoue, Robert Tinkler English) *Beatrixo (CV: Romi Park, Jayne Eastwood English) *Pontifidora (CV: Touko Aoyama, Carolyn Hay English) *Zulia (CV: Sayuri Yahagi, Kristina Nicoll English) *Robo-Betty (CV: Yoko Honna, Tajja Isen English) *Minimus PU (CV: Kunihiro Kawamoto, Matt Hill English) Tekken *Jin Kazama (CV: Isshin Chiba, Brad Swaile English) *Kazuya Mishima (CV: Masahiro Shinohara, Kyle Hebert English) *Heihachi Mishima (CV: Unshou Ishizuka, Jamieson Price English) *Jun Kazama (CV: Mamiko Noto, Monica Rial English) *Asuka Kazama (CV: Ryoko Shiraishi, Shannon Chan-Kent English) *Ling Xiaoyu (CV: Maaya Sakamoto, Carrie Savage English) *Alisa Bosconovitch (CV: Yuki Matsuoka, Cristina Valenzuela English) *Nina Williams (CV: Atsuko Tanaka, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn English) *Lars Alexandersson (CV: Junichi Suwabe, Sam Riegel English) *Marshall Law (CV: Tomokazu Seki, Christopher R. Sabat English) *Paul Phoenix (CV: Toshiyuki Morikawa, Crispin Freeman English) *Yoshimitsu (CV: Norio Wakamoto, Mitch Urban English) *King *Steve Fox (CV: Takashi Ohara, Gideon Emery English) *Hwaorang (CV: Tomoki Maeno, Chris Rickabough English) *Bryan Fury (CV: Wataru Takagi, Justin Cook English) *Kuma *Lili Rochefort (CV: Rina Satou, Joy Jacobson English) *Bob (CV: Yuichi Nakamura, Patrick Seitz English) *Julia Chang (CV: Miyuki Sawashiro, Julie Ann Taylor English) *Craig Marduk (CV: Akira Ishida, John DiMaggio English) *Devil Jin (CV: Isshin Chiba, Patrick Seitz English *Devil Kazuya (CV: Masahiro Shinohara, Kyle Hebert English *Ogre Gameplay Style The Gameplay Style is almost similar to Tekken 6 and Tekken Tag Tournament 2 mixed with the Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm series using the Octave Engine for the PlayStation Consoles, Nintendo Wii U, 3DS and the Arcade System and including elements from Street Fighter X Tekken and Marvel vs. Capcom. As the original Tekken Tag Tournament, matches involve each player selecting two fighters to fight with. Players are able to switch their fighters out at any time, allowing the inactive character to gradually recover some life they might have lost. At certain points, an inactive character's life bar may flash, giving them a temporary boost in strength if they are tagged in. If the life bar of either of a player's fighters runs out, that player loses the round. If time runs out, the player who has the most cumulative life remaining amongst their fighters wins the round. According to the gameplay style information on Tekken Tag Tournament 2, The gameplay expands on the tag mechanics featured in the first Tekken Tag, allowing for extended tag combos and combined moves. New techniques include combined tag throws which, if timed properly, can be escaped from.[6] Tag combos (referred to as "Tag Assaults") can now be done simultaneously with both characters participating in the combo at the same time. The game also inherits gameplay features from Tekken 6, such as "Bound" hits (hits that slam an airborne opponent to the ground and stun them so combos can be extended) and walled arenas. Character-customization is also be featured, similar to past Tekken games. The game has not the "Rage" system from Tekken 6, but a new tag partner Rage system like the "Netsu Power" in Tekken Tag Tournament. It appear when an on-screen character gets attacked a certain amount of time and the off-screen character's lifebar flashes. If the on-screen character tags out while the off-screen character's lifebar is flashing, the tagged character becomes slightly stronger. According to Betty's fighting style, It will mix the original as shown in the GBA game with other fighting styles from Tekken, Street Fighter, The King of Fighters and BlazBlue, as well as Marvel vs. Capcom. Trivia *This is the first Tekken crossover game to have a non-Japanese Animated Series since in 2005, Namco made and published along with Blue Bubble Studios the Atomic Betty Videogame for the Game Boy Advance. *In The Japanese Version, It will have the Japanese Voice Actors for Tekken and the Japanese Dub of Atomic Betty. *Naruto from the Naruto Series will appear in Atomic Betty X Tekken since Lars was an exclusive character of Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, which the character design was in the Tekken style since Lars on NSUNS2, it was in the style of Masashi Kishimoto. And Pacman will be also in the game as the same fighting moves from Street Fighter X Tekken. Category:Crossovers Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Series X Series Category:Teletoon